Two of Them
by Feia
Summary: When Chris returns to the past he is followed by his little sister. But is she as good as her brother in hiding their identity? Revelation fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Two of Them**

**Summary: When Chris returns to the past he is followed by his little sister. But is she as good as her brother in hiding their identity?**

**A/N: This story starts at the end of Chris-Crossed. This is my first story on fanfiction so I hope you like it. And since I'm no native speaker, I didn't make too much mistakes in English.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of its characters. **

* * *

_Chris falls through the portal on the attic floor. _

_"O my God, are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine. Nice spell", _

_"Yeah, but we just put it in there like two seconds ago" _

_"Well you see, the way time travel works…"_

_"I don't want to know. I already have a little headache."_

Even though Piper was relieved their whitelighter had returned safely, she still was angry that he had lied to them for months.

"You have some serious explaining to do, young man."

"I know", Chris responded.

Just when he said that, the triquetra behind him start to glow again. A young woman, hardly more than a girl, fall face down on the floor. All they could see of her was short dark hair and black cloths. And strangely enough she was giggling.

"O my God, I made it. It worked", she said to the air.

Piper glanced at her sisters, who looked confused, and then let her eyes wander to Chris. He had a completely bewildered expression on his face, while staring at the girl.

"Who are you", Piper shouted as she fixed her eyes on the girl again.

Putting her hand up to freeze her, if necessary. That's when Chris seemed to come alive again. Jumping in front of the young woman.

"No Piper, don't hurt her. She's my baby sister."

Slowly Piper lowered her hands. It looked like they finally would learn a bit about who their whitelighter was.

Chris turned around to face the girl, who was now scrambling up.

"And Mel, what the hell are you doing here. What about …"

He started, stopping midsentence while glancing at the sisters for half a second. The girl looked up at him with big brown eyes.

"Can't a girl visit her big brother", she said giving him a sugar sweet smile.

"Jumping through a time portal isn't_ just visiting_. You have to go home."

"Too bad, "'cause I'm staying."

The smirk disappeared of her face and she embraced her brother.

"I'm so sorry about Bianca."

Her voice sounding suddenly very gentle.

"I really wish I could have saved her."

"Yeah, my to", Chris said softly.

Before he buried his face in her hair. The girl held Chris firmly for some time before releasing him.

Turning to the sisters, she said: "I'm Melissa Perry. It's an honour to meet you all, but right now I have to speak with my brother. Bye."

With that she grabbed her brother's hand and they orbed away.

The sisters looked at each other.

"Now we have to deal with two of them", Paige sighted.

**\- On the Golden Gate Bridge -**

The girl sat cross-legged across her brother, but instead of looking at him she watched at the city.

"It is so peaceful. It hard to believe how much it changes in just two decades."

"Mel, what are you doing here?"

"It's freaky to see mom and our aunties alive. And so young! How can you stand it?"

"Mel, you are avoiding my question. What are you doing here? You're supposed to be taking care of Penny and the resistance for that matter." He sounded slightly irritated. The young woman looked down and began to fidgeted with her nails.

"Mel?" He voice became softer as she looked up with teary eyes.

"Penn died", she blurted out. Tears where running down her cheeks.

Chris buried his face in his hands. It couldn't be. Little, thirteen year old Penny. Fragile and scared Penny. She couldn't be dead, it wasn't possible. Tears were burning in his eyes. Now Aunt Phoebe's youngest daughter had dead too, they were alone. No family left, it was just the two of them.

"What happened?"

"We had a traitor in our midst. Do you remember the kid Tamora brought in, Riley was is name. He poisoned her, so I killed him. No-one hurts my family and gets away unscratched."

"So that's it. We and Wyatt are the last of the Halliwell's."

"Looks like it. That's why I'm here. Family is the most important thing in the world and since my only living family is here…"

She looked at her brother with a small smile on her face.

"But there is something else I need to tell you", she continued. "Penn had a few premonitions since you left. As usual they are a bit vague and incoherent, but they might help. She told that something happened or will happen on 21st of May 2004. Maybe it's the day Wyatt gets turned, I don't know. Anyway it's better than the information that it happens _before you're born_. And she said Wyatt isn't turned by a demon."

"What! Who else than a demon would want to make Wyatt evil. You're certain that you interpreted it right?"

"No, it's Penny. You know how hard it is… was to get something coherent out of her. She had the mentality of a five year old because all the trauma she's been through. She couldn't distinguish the past, present and future. So no, I can't be sure if I interpreted it right."

"I know. I'm sorry, but I need to know how reliable this is."

"Well the date I'm not sure. But I can't think of anything that happened that date, so it is something we don't know of or something that is changed because of the timelines. So it is important. And I'm pretty sure Penny was talking about Wyatt when she said it wasn't a demon."

"Okay, so we need to make a list of possible creatures who want to hurt Wyatt. Next to de demon fighting, just to be safe."

"But first what do they know? About us, Wyatt and the future I mean."

"Well, I told them that I'm here to protect Wyatt, they don't know their precious baby will become the lord of all evil. And as you saw they don't know who I am. All they know is that I'm a half-witch, half-whitelighter and that Bianca was my fiancée."

"Then its good I gave a false name", the girl smiled.

"Yeah, saying your name is Melinda Halliwell might tip them off."

They both smiled.

"What do you think of a good night's rest before we face our, probably, cranky family", Melinda said.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I changed the rating to T, because of some violence in this chapter. And I want to thank everyone for their enthusiasm for this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of its characters.**

* * *

_Chris walked through a dark tunnel. The only light come from a ball of orbs that floated above his hand. The tunnel was part of the caves in which the resistance had there hideout. It was leading to a secluded part of their shelter. He entered an improvised room. In the corner sat a young teenager. Her knees were drawn and she had a doll in her arms, which she softly spoke to. _

_"Hey, Penny." At hearing his voice the dark haired girl looked up and gave him a big smile. Even though the world outside was going to hell, the smile little Penny Halliwell still lit up the room._

_"Chrissy, your back." She jumped up. "I really-really missed you."_

_As she ran to him the world seemed to slow down. A man with blond curls and black cloths appeared behind her and grabbing her at the shoulder. A knife appeared out of thin air and the man pressed it to the young girl's throat._

_"Wyatt, no!" The scream was all he could do. Chris felt as if he was frozen. He couldn't move or use his power. He only could watch how his brother pushed the knife tighter against Penny's throat. A devious smile appeared on Wyatt's face before he cut the girl's throat. A pale and blood stained Penny fall down. As she lay on the ground Penny's face changed in that of Bianca. A large piece of wood sticking out of the stomach._

_"Remember little brother; Melinda will be the next one to die." Wyatt said before orbing out._

Chris jerked up, breathing heavily while the cold sweat was running down his back. It took him a few seconds to realize where he was. Glancing at the floor, where his sister was sleeping soundly, he softly smiled. Melinda had refused to take the couch and Chris had known better to argue with her. He got up and used his telekinesis to lift his sister up and placed her on the couch. While getting dressed, he made a mental list of thing he had to do. If he couldn't sleep, there were better things to do, than hang around here.

He made sure Melinda was tucked up before orbing out.

**– A few hours later –**

Why was she lying upon something soft, was Melinda's first thought as she woke up. At home her bed had been made up of some old blankets. But she wasn't at home; she was in the past where her family was still alive, for as far as they were born anyway. It still was a strange concept to her.

Even before she opened her eyes she sensed that her brother was nowhere near the club. Where ever he was hanging out, he wasn't in any dangers. She quickly got up and got dressed. Time was after all valuable.

Melinda sat on the ground working on a list of magical creatures, when Chris orbed in.

"I won't ask you if you are alright, but please try to sleep, try to eat", she said without looking up. "If want to make it neither of us can be exhausted." Without waiting for a reply, she continued in a lighter voice. "So where were you?"

Chris ignored her first comment. "Getting you an empathy blocking potion", he said while he put a small vial before her.

Melinda pulled up an eyebrow. "You are sure it works."

"Like a charm."

With that she drank the potion.

"If Aunt Phoebe can't feel my emotions, there is only my new power to betray us."

Chris's eyebrows shoot up. "Really? But I thought you couldn't have new powers since Wyatt bound your powers." "Well, he only bound my active witch powers, so apparently we were wrong. Since I can now read and share memories. If I touch someone and they are thinking of a strong memory I can read it, but if I'm the one having a strong memory in my mind then the other can see it."

Chris frowned. "That sounds more like it's gonna give trouble than that it will be useful. Do you have control over it yet?"

Melinda shook her head. "I just found out about three weeks ago."

"Well, then you need to be extra careful around our family. They can't know about the future."

"I know that, but I do think we should tell them about Wyatt. They could help us."

"Do you really think they would believe us?"

"Well, I could use my power on them."

"Someone is eager to use her new power", Chris joked. Melinda stuck her tongue out at her brother. "No, but it might help to convince them."

"With or without them finding out who we are?"

"Yeah, that will be tough to keep secret."

"Talking about them finding out who we are. Mel, there is just one thing you should know. Leo is an Elder."

"What!" She grabbed a pillow of couch and threw it at her brother, who orbed it out of the way before it could hit him. "You are a stupid idiot. Do you want not to be born?"

"I had to become their whitelighter, this was the only way."

"Dad isn't supposed to be an Elder for three year. Now we not only have to save Wyatt, but we also have to bring Mom and Dad together again. That is if we want to be born. You really are a complete idiot."

**– At the manor –**

Piper sat in the living room giving Wyatt a bottle when Chris and his sister orbed in. "Phoebe, Paige! They are back!"

Melissa sat on the fauteuil when both her sisters entered the room. Chris was pacing around. "Sit down, Idiot", Melissa commanded. Both Phoebe and Paige grinned while Chris growled at the remark.

"How long are you going to call me an idiot?"

"Till you proof me wrong." Another growl came from Chris.

"What did he do", Phoebe asked.

"He is my brother. Do I need a reason to call him an idiot?"

"That's the end, little Miss Smartass. You are gonna answer some questions", Piper got between them. "To be clear, both of you are part-whitelighter and part-witch, right."

"Yeah."

"And you are here to save Wyatt from a demon, right?"

"Well, not exactly."

"Mel", Chris hissed while giving her an angry look.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Actually, we aren't looking for a demon."

"What", the sisters yelled.

"Was all the demon hunting he – Paige pointed at Chris – let us do was for nothing?"

"One, it wasn't for nothing. The less demons the better." Melissa's sounded suddenly a lot harder. "And secondly, Chris didn't know the one who hurts Wyatt wasn't a demon. I just recently found that out and although my source is reliable, seers aren't always as clear as you wish them to be. So we will continue demon hunting as well as investigate which other creatures would want to hurt Wyatt."

"Yeah, more witch duties and less time for a life. Just what we need", Piper said sarcastically.

A moment Piper thought she saw the corners of Melissa's mouth curled up.

"Paige could ask the magical community if anyone has something against Wyatt and as Elder Leo might know something", Chris continued. "Mel and I will seek in the underworld for information. And if Piper and Phoebe investigate the Book of Shadows than we must find something.

"Well, that has to wait. 'Cause I have to show my face at the office for once." Phoebe gave Wyatt a pat on the head. "I will see you tonight", she said to her sisters before leaving.

"And I have to go to my temp job in an hour. But I was wondering; Melissa, do you have any other clothing with you?" The girl looked surprised at Paige and shook her head.

"Come on than, I probably have some old clothing you can have", Paige said while walking out of the room. Melissa quickly went after her.

"I see you in a second, bro", the girl yelled from the hallway.

Piper looked at Chris, who looked a bit uneasy.

"Glad your sister is here", she asked in an attempt to start a conversation.

"I'm still deciding", Chris said, but the gentle smile that appeared on his face showed that he was happy about it. "I will go. Mel knows where to find me." And he had orbed out once again. One day, Piper thought, one day I will ban that power out of her house.

**– Upstairs –**

Melinda had followed her aunt into the room that in a few years would be Wyatt's. She sat on the bed while Paige was pulling different sets of clothing out of the closet.

While placing more and more clothing next to Melinda Paige said: "Can I ask you something? If you want to change the future, why are you and Chris so afraid to tell us things that might change it?"

"Because we don't want everything to change. Only this one thing."

"But how can we know that the thing you want to change involves saving Wyatt?"

"You just have to trust us." Melinda smiled.

"How can we trust the two of you? Since your brother has been here, he has done nothing other than lie and keeping secrets."

"You can't know the truth, nor would you want it", Melinda said annoyed.

"It's answers like that why we don't trust you."

With every word her aunt said Melinda got more irritated. The Paige she known had trusted her and Chris completely, she thought. That moment the young Paige pushed the pile of clothing in her hands. It was just for a moment that their hands touched, but Melinda felt the memory flow.

_She was thirteen and living with Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry, since her mother had died. _

_It was a day like any other. The whole family was sitting at the dinner table, eating there supper. She sat across Tamora and Katlyn. The auburn haired twins were complaining the amount of homework their teacher in magical history had given them. Aunt Paige asked her brother if there was a girl he liked. They all laughed as he turned red._

_That was when suddenly black orbs appeared in the room. Immediately Melinda orbed into the kitchen. As she materialized she saw that her brother and the twins had done the same. From the dining room came a familiar voice. Chris and Melinda looked at each other, not knowing if they were happy or scared at hearing their brother's voice. All they had heard of him since 'the Event' were frightening rumors. _

_Paige orbed into the kitchen. "You have to orb to safety. I will distract him. Chris, you are the oldest. You are responsible for your sister and my girls, alright?"_

_"What about you", Chris asked. _

_"Don't worry about me." Aunt Paige gave them a reassuring smile._

_"I love you, Mom", the twin girls said simultaneously. "I love you too. All of you." Smiling at her niece and nephew. "Now go!" Then the four kids orbed away._

With one hand Paige grasped her head. The other griped the doorpost. "What the hell happened?"

"Damn", Melinda yelled for orbing out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm happy so many people like this story. I will try to update regularly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of its characters. **

* * *

"Piper, I swear. Somehow Melissa gave me some sort of vision. It must have been a memory. I saw Melissa and Chris as teenagers eating supper with me, my husband and twin girls. They seemed totally at home with us. And then we got attacked by a darklighter and I told all of them to orb to safety."

"Are you sure it was a memory?"

"What else could it have been?"

"Melissa could have manipulated your thoughts so you would trust them."

"I did trust Chris in the vision with the lives of my kids", Paige said doubtfully. "But Melissa seemed truly upset she showed me that vision."

"So you think Melissa and Chris know us in the future or at least you?"

"Yes, it would explain a lot. From the start Chris seemed to know the house, the book and us. Do you remember with those three bimbos who stole our identity, Chris said that he had never saw us take the bait as easily as them."

"Well, that's a possibility. But why wouldn't they tell us?"

"I don't know. They just like to keep secrets", Paige smirked. "Anyway I have to go to my temp job. Try to catch our whitelighters as you see them. I want answers."

**\- In the Underworld -**

Chris was sitting in a demon bar, trying to catch some rumors of who could be after his little big brother, as he heard Melinda call. Immediately he orbed to the Golden Gate Bridge.

His sister sitting against the tower of the bridge. She had her head in her hands.

"We are even. I won't call you stupid anymore", she said through her hand.

"Mel, what happened?"

Melinda looked up. Chris saw she bit her lip.

"I showed Paige the day she died."

"What! You would be careful!"

"It was an accident!"

Chris took a deep breath. "Okay, yelling has no point. How are we gonna limit the damage?"

A small smile appeared on Melinda's face. "By telling the truth."

Chris gave Melinda a frustrated look. "A serious answer, please."

"I am serious. We can lie with the truth. If we tell Paige that she adopted us after we became orphans, she will believe us. She just took us in because we were like her, half-whitelighters. That will also explain how we know the house and the family."

"That might work, but it could also lead them to the trail of our real identity."

"Do you have a better idea?"

"No."

"Then that's what has to work, right Worrywart?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes at her.

**\- At the manor -**

As they orbed into the conservatory it was deserted with exception of little Wyatt who was sitting in his playpen.

"I can't believe this is Wyatt. I mean he is such a cutie", Melinda said while picking the little boy up. As she sat with the baby on her lap, she made cooing sounds.

"Watch out, you will get attached." Chris smirked at her.

Melinda face grows cold. "I still can kill him, if we have to. I won't forget what he will do to our friends and family."

"I know. Let hope we don't have to."

"Yeah, we will find a way." She lifted Wyatt up, so she could see his face. "Do you hear that, little one. We are gonna save you and with that our family." Chris grinned at the baby voice his sister used.

"You are really good with him. Did you babysit a lot?" Chris looked over his shoulder at hearing his mother's voice. Since she hadn't blown them up she had only just walked in, he calmed himself.

"I helped out in an orphanage", Melinda answered quickly. She and Chris glanced at each other knowingly. In their own time there were a lot of orphans at the resistance. Melinda had taken responsibility for them. Making sure they were alright.

"Melissa, you still have to explain what you made Paige see."

"I know, but can't it wait? I don't want to repeat myself."

Piper nodded.

"Alright, but don't think you can get off the hook, young lady."

Melinda smiled and gave the baby at her mother.

"Piper, could we stay for diner?"

Both Piper and Chris stared at her astonished.

"Chris and I haven't had a decent meal in a very long time. And if everyone is together I can explain the thing that happened with Paige. So please." She put her hand together and smiled begging. "I can do the cooking if you like."

"Uh… Alright, I think", Piper stuttered.

"Mel. Hallway. Now!" Chris grabbed her at her arm and dragged her into the hall. "We can't stay."

"Why not? I like to spend some time with my family, even if they don't know who we are."

"No, they are not our family, not yet."

"Chris, this is … We are able to spend a little extra time with our deceased family. I'm not letting this chance slip."

"It will only hurt more when we go back."

"It hurts anyway. And thereby, when was the last time either of us had a proper meal? You need to gain some weight and so do I."

Chris sighted. "Alright, but you do the cooking."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Melinda shrieked and embraced her brother.

**\- A few hours later -**

"Did you manage to speak to our whitelighters", Paige asked as she walked into the livingroom after her work.

"Melissa promised to tell us what happened", Piper answered.

"When?"

"During dinner. They are actually in the kitchen, cooking dinner."

"What? Our neurotic whitelighter and his little sister are cooking?"

"Seems like it."

"And you trust them doing it. No fear they put something in the food." Piper hadn't thought of that option, but it seemed her unlikely. Since both of the whitelighters would eat the same food. Then another danger came to mind. "I'm going to see if our whitelighters don't put my kitchen on fire."

As she walked into the kitchen, she saw Melissa leaning on the kitchen table looking at her brother who stood at the stove.

"Melissa, I thought you said you would cook?"

The girl looked at her without moving. "I was, but this tends to happen if I cook with my brother in a 10 mile radius."

"She just can't cook", Chris said dryly.

"I otherwise never got complains."

"Hunger is the best cook, Mel, not you."

**\- Half an hour later -**

As they all sat at the table there was an uncomfortable silence. Breaking the silence Paige asked: "Tell me, Melissa, what happened this morning? What was it that I saw?"

"What happened was that I don't have full control over my new power. I accidently showed you a memory. I was frustrated that you didn't trust us, so I showed you a time you did."

"I trusted you to keep my children safe." Paige said soft.

"Yeah."

"And did you?"

"Future consequences", Chris murmured.

"Yeah, we kept them save", Melinda said. Until three years ago that was.

"Why didn't they come, given that they are Wyatt's cousins", Piper asked.

"Because you weren't supposed to know about them. Future consequences and all."

"No, not you too", Phoebe moaned.

Melinda looked confused.

"They hate the words 'future consequences'." Her brother explained.

She rolled her eyes. "It may be annoying, but we simply can't tell you everything."

"Is that the reason you didn't tell us you know us", Phoebe asked.

"Yeah."

"So how do you know us", Paige said.

Melinda looked at her plate, as Chris spoke: "You took us in as we lost our parents."

"Oh."

"Didn't you have any family that could take care of you", Piper asked.

"They didn't think they could keep us save."

Again everyone fall quiet.

"Piper, tomorrow I will start moving my stuff out", Phoebe said changing the subject.

"You are moving out?" Chris looked up.

"Actually both of us are. Phoebe goes with Jason to Hongkong and I move in with Richard."

As Chris opened his mouth to speak, Phoebe said: "No, you can't give criticism. We have the right to have a life."

"I just wanted to ask if Mel could sleep here", Chris replied.

"No, I stay where you stay." Melinda put up a determent face.

"I won't let you sleep on the ground anymore."

"Why not? It's what I do at home."

"You let her sleep on the ground", Piper got between them.

"It's easier to move her while she sleeps than to persuade her", Chris grinned.

"Well, if you help Phoebe and Paige to move out. The two of you can move into one of the rooms', Piper said.

"Deal", Melinda shrieked happily.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is a short chapter, which follows direct after the last one. The next chapter will be longer and will be up soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of its characters. **

* * *

"Piper, I can't believe you allowed them to move in", Phoebe said as soon as the whitelighters orbed out.

"Every heard of the saying; keep your friends close and your enemies closer. If they move in here, I might learn more about them."

Paige started to gather the plates. "Piper, do you really think you can get something out them?"

"Well, Melissa seems it little bit less secretive than her brother so I might get something out of her. And if I can trigger that power of her…"

"How do you want to do that", Paige smirked. "She doesn't even know how to use it herself."

"Exactly, I will use that to my advantage. She will use it unintentionally."

"Still, how?"

"Our power comes for our emotions, right", Phoebe said. "Wouldn't that be the same with her? I mean, she said she was irritated and then accidently used her power."

"So I just make her pissed off", Piper said triumphantly.

Piper took the dishes to the kitchen and placed them in het sink. As her sisters walked into the kitchen she asked: "What do you think about what they told us? About Paige adopting them."

"It fits with the memory I saw and would explain a lot", Paige said.

"We still can't dismiss the theory that it wasn't a memory, but some sort of mind manipulation", Piper cut her off.

"Even if that is the case, than Paige adopting them still would explain, why they know so much about us", Phoebe got between them. "Nevertheless I don't know what to think about their story. Part of it maybe through, but they are still keeping something for us."

"I agree, we have to know more. I'm gonna make sure that they spill their guts.

**\- In P3 -**

Chris orbed into the backroom of Pipers club. He plumped down on the couch with his face in his hands. How could he let it happen that he would move into the manor. Living with his mother at his childhood home, he didn't know if he could handle that. It would be too painful, too hard to keep secret who he was. Melinda would have been fine there on her own. He should have known she would want him to stay at the same place. He never had expected his mother to agree.

He heard the sound of orbs. His sister had taken her sweet time in orbing here.

"What took you so long?"

"I wanted to borrow these."

Chris looked up to see Melinda holding several candles in her arms.

"Where are those for?"

"I thought it might be a good idea to take a break and have a ritual for the ones we lost." Melinda bit her lip. "We have to take a moment to grieve."

Chris just nodded. His sister placed the candles on the ground. A row of three with two before them. They both sat down in front of the candles.

"For the family we lost." Melinda lit the first candle in the back. As she moved to the next candle, she said: "For the friends that died."

Tears burned in his eyes.

"For the innocence we couldn't save", Melinda whispered while lighting the third candle.

"In this hour we commemorate two people who were very dare to us."

Chris took her hand and together they lit a candle.

"Penny Halliwell, our sweet cousin. You were so deeply scarred by this war. But despite everything you lost, you kept warmth in your heart. May you find peace." Melinda's voice got soft and shaky. Tears were streaming over her cheeks.

They lit the last candle. "Bianca Phoenix, our dare friend, ally and …", Melinda continued until Chris interrupted her. "And the love of my life. The world saw you as hard and cold, but I knew better. In your heart you were kind. You also were the bravest woman I ever met. Mostly because you had the courage to change from the side of evil to the side of good. I love you so very much."

Melinda took her brothers hand. They cried silently while staring at the fires.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the sweet reviews. I hope you will like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of its characters. **

* * *

It had been three weeks since her sisters moved out and their whitelighters moved in and Piper hadn't found out anything about them, except that they were complete workaholics. Melissa had plundered all cupboards to make an immense pile of potions. Chris had dragged her along to vanquish a demon at least ones a day. And the Book of Shadows always seemed to be in the hands one of them. Worst of all was that most nights one or both of them were sneaking around the house. When she had followed Melissa one night, she had found her kicking the punching dummy Phoebe had bought long ago. Melissa fighting skills had surprised her. She was almost as good as Phoebe.

Despite everything she was glad to have them around. They made the house less empty. It turned out that Melissa was really talkative as long as it wasn't about herself, Chris or the future. Every time the girl was in a chatty mood Piper had tried to get something out of her. But she had taken over the 'future consequences' phrase of her brother. Besides she was highly skilled in changing the subjects and if those two didn't work is she simply orbed away.

As Piper walked past the room that used to be Phoebes, she heard yelling.

"She has to know", Melissa's voice came through the door.

"No, she doesn't. She won't believe us."

"We will make her believe us. We have to. We are not a step closer to saving him. We need their help and for that they have to know."

"No, they will only trust us less and then it will only be harder to succeed our mission."

"But…"

"No, Mel. We won't tell them, understand?"

As Piper slowly pushed the door open to see Chris orb out. She walked into the room. The walls were now covered with star maps and lists of demons. Melissa said crossed-legged on the bed with the Book in her lap. Angry she stared to the place were just a few seconds ago her brother had stood.

"Is there something I can do for you, Piper?" Her voice was monotone and she locked her eyes on the Book.

As Piper sat down next to the girl, she looked up. "Where were you fighting about?"

"Nothing."

"What is it that you think I should know?"

"Nothing."

"You have to tell me everything. Who you are, why you are here and what will happen to Wyatt."

The girl sighed. "I thought we were past that. I can't tell you."

"Someone is after my son. I think I have a right to know." Piper was getting irritated. She was really done with all the secrecy.

"No, you don't. No one has the right to know about the future. So can you please let me continue trying to save your son?" Melissa started to sound very annoyed.

"How do I know that it isn't you and Chris that are after him?"

Again she sighted deeply. Piper could see she girl was trying to keep her calm.

"Well, Chris and I risk everything by coming here. In the best case we change the future. Which means some friends won't be friends and the people we are now won't exist. If we fail, the world goes to hell. And in the case we make a mistake, we could change things we don't want to change. We could end up not being born. So do you really think, we are here to hurt your son?"

"And still I have only your words to go on."

Melissa growled. "Fine, if you really want to know. But remember, it was your wish to know." She put the Book aside, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Give me your hands. I will show you."

Piper hesitated to take the outstretched hand. "Why do you want us to see your memory, so badly?"

"Because if I don't show you, you won't believe me. Take my hand, this is a one time offer."

As she took Melissa's hand she got sucked into the memory.

_A very young Chris and Melissa were standing amidst of a large crowd. They were about early and mid-teens. In the middle of it, on a stage, stood a teenager. He was about 17 or 18 years old, with blond curls and a black shirt. "__I'm the son of the oldest Charmed One and a whitelighter, heir to Camelot and the most powerful witch that ever lived. My name is Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. Remember it because you all WILL obey me. "_

It couldn't be Wyatt. This boy had an air of darkness around him. He was nothing like her sweet little kid.

_The siblings looked at each other. Fear laying in their eyes. _

_"__He really got insane", Melissa whispered. _

_"__We already knew that when he started to kill family", Chris said. His eyes were glued to the boy on stage._

_"__For everyone who doubts my power', the boy, who said to be Wyatt, continued. "I killed the remaining Charmed Ones and all of the Elders." A grin appeared on his face. "With one exception." Two demons shimmered in with a bound and gagged Leo between them. "This is my dear father and last of the Elders. And today, he will die." Wyatt's voice sounded amused. _

_Melissa grasped her brother's hand. "We have to do something', she whispered. _

_Chris nodded. "Wyatt must have somehow blocked his magic. I distract Wyatt, than you free … Leo."_

_Melissa orbed next to Leo and tried to untie him. While her brother appeared behind Wyatt, who immediately turned around and threw a fireball at him. The young Chris got hit in the chest and fall on the ground. Where he lay motionless. Then Wyatt focused his attention on Melissa. With one flick of his hand moved her to him. _

_"__If that isn't our dear little Mel. The two of you didn't really think you could free him, did you?" He laughed._

_He pulled hard at her ponytail. As Melissa cried in pain, he forced a potion bottle in her mouth. _

_"__Swallow or you are dead", he whispered in her ear, while holding an energy ball near her face. As soon as she swallowed the potion she started to shake. Wyatt roughly pushed her away. As she fell on her knees, Wyatt said: "The only reason you aren't dead is because I might need you in the future. And now for Chris…" As he turned around he saw that Chris no longer was laying there._

_The whitelighter appeared next to Melissa. He gave Leo a glance before grasping his sister's arm and orbing them away._

She had grasped the blankets Piper realized as she regained her sense of reality.

"That was a lie. That wasn't my son. He would never hurt anyone, especially not his father. You made me see this. It isn't real", Piper yelled at Melissa.

"It's how I remember the day Wyatt took over. He killed his father, worked with demons and bound my power. And that was just the start of his tyranny."

"Lies, all lies. You just manipulated my mind. None of it is true."

"It is the truth. Chris and I are here to prevent Wyatt from turning evil."

"No! You are just a liar. Get out of here! I don't want to see you or your brother ever again", she screamed at the girl. Tears appeared in Melissa's eyes, but she couldn't care less. This girl was making false accusations to her son. No way, she would have pity on her.

"Chris was right", Melissa cried. "I should never have told you the truth." With that she orbed out.

**\- On the Golden Gate Bridge-**

Chris was standing on the Golden Gate Bridge. He had to escape the house. Ever since he and Melinda had move in with his mom, he had tried to avoid Piper as much as possible. It all looked too much like old times. It was started to grow harder and harder to avoid answering the endless string of question of his mom. He didn't know how his little sister did it. Constantly hanging around their mother and not telling anything. But the thousands of questions had started to annoy Melinda. She didn't say, but he saw that she started to avoid their mother more.

But now it wasn't only Piper who wanted to know about the future, but Melinda wanted to tell her that Wyatt turned evil. Melinda hadn't been here as long as he had. She didn't know the Piper of this time as well as he. He knew for certain she would never believe her son would be evil and certainly not from their mouth.

He sat on the quiet bridge until he felt the connection with his sister blocked. A fear grew in him. Because of the danger they were in daily, he and Mel had agreed to never block the connection. If they couldn't sense each other, they couldn't know the other was save.

Chris orbed to their room in the Manor. As he materialist he saw his mother sitting on the bed.

"Were is Mel?"

"Gone. And you have to go too", she said harshly.

What had Mel done to make her so angry?

"What happened? Why is Mel blocking me out?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, but I want you gone", Piper repeated.

"I can always sense where Mel is and if she is alright. Now I can't, so something happened and I think you have something to do with that."

"She lied so I kicked the two of you out. So go or I will blow you up." Piper lifted her hands to add force to her threat.

Whatever Mel had told Piper. Throwing her out would have hurt his little sister.

He orbed out to search for his sister. He looked at all the spots she often went to as a child. The hidden spot in the back of the garden, the cemetery where their mothers grave would be, the Golden Gate Park where they played as kids. Eventually he found her on the beach. Their mom had taken them there on all of Melinda's birthdays. Since the girl loved the beach, even if it was too cold to swim.

Melinda sat on the sand hugging her legs and staring at the sea.

"She said she didn't want to see me again, ever."

Chris said down next to her and put his arm around her. "You know this isn't our mom, not yet. She doesn't know who you are. Otherwise she would never had said that."

"She really doesn't believe me."

"Well, Mom is a very protective when it goes about her children, you know that."

"I don't think I like it here anymore."

"You just have to hold on a little longer."

She gave her brother a small smile. "Yeah."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I wish you all a happy New Year. I know it´s been a while since I uploaded a new chapter. My studies took some time away. But I fully intend to finish this story, so even if it takes a while I will continue. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of its characters. **

* * *

It was about a week of two since their mom had kicked them out. Piper had also made sure they wouldn't stay in the club. So they had to find a place to sleep. Luckily they had soon found an abandoned warehouse to make their 'home'. It was terrible; mold on the walls, dust everywhere and worst of all, the place smelled like a sewer. But it was okay for the time being, it wasn't like they spent a lot of time there. Their days and many of their nights were filled with demon hunts and investigations.

Like tonight, Melinda had orbed into the manor to compare her notes with the Book of Shadows. As long as Piper wouldn't find out that she was there, she could continue her work. But next to Wyatt there was another problem Melinda started to worry about. Mom and Dad were still not together and she really wanted the brother who didn't want her dead to be born.

She walked down the stairs. As she pushed the door of Wyatt's room open the baby immediately brought up his shield. She grinned softly.

"Hey, little man. Don't be scared, it just me."

A pair of big eyes stared at her for a second before the boy let down his shield. Melinda walked to the crib and looked at him.

"What do you think Wyatt, do you want to help me to get mommy and daddy back together?"

The baby chuckled and clapped his hands.

"Good, because I need your help. _Little kid in the cot, now you will feel very hot_."

As she laid her hand against his forehead, she could feel the heat rising. The fever would be so high that Piper would need to call Leo, she was sure of it. Not long after the little boy started to cry. Melinda orbed to Phoebes room before her mother could bust her. Soon she heard her mother rush to the nursery. About half a minute later she sneaked after Piper to listen at the door.

"Sweetie, what's wrong. How did you get so hot?" Her mom's voice sounded so worried that Melinda got a knot in her stomach. She never wanted to hurt her mom, but she had to get her and Leo together.

"Leo", her mother yelled. "Leo get down her, you son needs you."

A whirlwind of orb lights announced the arrival of her father. "What is going on", he asked worried.

"He has a fever. Heal him!"

She assumed the Elder did as Piper told him.

"Feeling better, son?", Leo said gently. "Is everything else alright?", he said to Piper.

"Yes, we haven't any demon attacks in weeks."

Of course there hadn't been any demon attacks, Melinda thought. She and Chris had worked really hard these weeks.

"Good. Well, I have to go. You always can call if you or Wyatt need me."

"Thank you", Piper said while Leo orbed out.

Melinda sighed disappointed. It wasn't what she had hoped for, but at least he did come when his family needed him. That wasn't how she remembered him.

Well it was time to go back to work, so she orbed away.

**\- The Next Morning at the Attic -**

Piper had called her sisters after she had found a small notebook next to the Book of Shadows. She was certain that Chris and Melissa had something to do with Wyatt's sudden illness last night.

"I want answers", she yelled at her sisters.

"I have written a spell that might get something out of them", Phoebe said. "The only problem is to get them here."

"Well, Chris is still our whitelighter. So we just could call him. His sister will probably follow."

Piper looked doubtful at her youngest sister. "Trying wouldn't hurt, I guess."

"Chris, Melissa, come here. We need you", Phoebe yelled.

As soon as the orb lights appeared they started to chant.

"_Truth concealed from the start._

_Show what has been hidden in their heart_"

As they had spoken the spell a girl from a year of twelve appeared. Her face was a horrible gray color. Two dark braids hung over her shoulders.

Chris's eyes went wide as her stared at the girl, while Melissa whispered: "Penn."

The girl looked at her with eyes that looked like dark pools of death.

"Mel-Mel." Her voice sounded childish, but gave Piper the chills. It was cold like a winter wind.

"You said I didn't have to be afraid. That you would always protect me", the girl continued. "But you weren't there when my stomach started to ache. When the poison started to kill me. When I died I was all alone. I was really scared and hurt, but you didn't care, did you?"

Who was this girl? What was she towards their whitelighters? And most importantly was it true what she said about Melissa abandoning her?

"Of course I cared. I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect you. If I had known that Riley would have been a threat to you, I would have kicked him out."

"You should have known. You would have known, if you just were a better leader."

Piper could see the tears glistening in Melissa's eyes as she whispered that she was sorry. Chris softly said: "You did what you could."

Suddenly the girl turned to him.

"Maybe it was all your fault. You left us alone after all. How could you expect us to be alright? Wyatt wanted us dead more than ever. Mel-Mel had to protect hundreds of weak people. How could she keep us all safe? You just left your family to fight and die."

"No! No, I didn't have a choice. This is the only way to save everyone." It sounded more like Chris was trying to convince himself then the little girl.

"No, you just abandoned us, Chrissy."

"No, he didn't. The real Penny knew that", Melissa said softly.

The girl stepped away from them as her body started to change. A few seconds later she had morphed into Bianca. She looked exactly like when they had met her, except for the large piece of wood sticking out of her stomach.

Chris gasped his breath.

"It's your fault I'm dead', she said right in his face. "I believed in you, I did everything for you. I even tried to make a deal with Lord Wyatt so you could live. And all it did was getting me killed. I wish I never meet you. My life was good, when I was evil. Being good is for the weak."

Tears where running down Chris's cheeks.

"No, you're not real. The real Bianca believed in our cause. She wouldn't say that."

"And you would know, Mel", Bianca said with a sharp voice.

"You called yourself my friend, but all you are about is getting you and your family out alive. You don't care about who gets hurt in the process."

"No, you are not real." Melissa yelled.

Like the girl before, Bianca backed off and changed her appearance. This time she turned in a girl about sixteen years. Her auburn hair was pulled into a high ponytail. She had an arrow sticking in her shoulder.

Paige gasped her breath.

"That's one of my daughters", she said breathless. "She said they had kept them safe."

Melissa turned to look at Paige. "I'm really sorry, but how could we tell you the truth."

"Yes, Mel, how could you have told them the truth", the girl said sarcastically. "Told them how you abandoned me. You always claimed that Kat and I were like your sisters, but you never cried for her. And you weren't there for me when I was grieving for my twin sister. I didn't tell you that I wanted to avenge her death, that I wanted to kill Wyatt, because I know you didn't even care enough about me or Kat to help us. And when I returned with a darklighter arrow in my shoulder, you did nothing. All you cared about was making sure your brother would survive, not me."

"There was nothing more I could do then hold your hand", Melissa whispered crying.

"Why didn't you find the trigger for your power? Within a year you learned how to use your healing power. You just didn't love me enough, did you?"

Weeping Melissa fell on the knees.

"I'm sorry, Tam, I am. I wish I could have done something, anything. I prayed that I had learned to use my healing power earlier. I'm so sorry."

Chris turned around to face the Charmed Ones. His face was tearstained.

"Please, make it stop."

He sounded so broken, almost like a lost child. How old were their whitelighters, actually? For the first time Piper saw how young they actually were.

When the girl changed again her face stayed the same. The ponytail made place for loose curls and the arrow disappeared. This time the girl's throat was cut. Blood stained her blouse.

"_Guided spirits,_

_Hear our plea,_

_Annul this magic,_

_Let it be_", Piper said.

**– – – – – – – –**

It felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest, seeing all these people they had loved. They had failed to protect every one of them. Chris kneeled next to his little sister and laid his arm around her shaking shoulders. As soon as he touched her he felt that they shared the last memory of Kat.

_He was shackled with chains that drained him of his magic. It had been months since Wyatt had captured him. For months he had been helpless. He just hoped Melinda and his cousins were alright. Leading the resistance wasn't a job for a sixteen year old, but he was sure his little sister would do better than most full-grown men. She was a Halliwell after all. But how long would they last? How long would he have to stay in this dungeon? Why didn't Wyatt just kill him, like he had done with most of their family? Apparently it did mean something that he was Wyatt's little brother._

_At that moment Wyatt entered the cell. Chris's heart stopped as he saw that his brother dragged Katlyn with him. The sixteen year old held her head up and bit away her tears, but he could see how scared she was. _

_"Hello, little brother. How are you", Wyatt said devilishly._

_When he remained silent Wyatt said: "Aren't you glad to see your dear cousin after almost three months?"_

_"Let her go, Wyatt."_

_"I will let her go if you quit with the resistance and will be my right hand."_

_"Never!", Chris yelled almost in a reflex._

_He gasped for air when Wyatt put a knife against Kat's throat._

_"Chris don't you dare to change your mind", the girl said with steady voice. "My life isn't worth more than the people you and the resistance save every day. Just promise me that when you get out, you tell Tam not to give up." A single tear rolled over her cheek. "Tell her that I love her. I love all of you. And Chris, this isn't your fault."_

_"If you are that sure he won't change his mind", Wyatt said while a monstrous smile appeared on his face._

_"Wyatt, no!", Chris yelled._

_Then his big brother cut the throat of their cousin. Kat's limp body fell on the ground in a pool of blood._

_"Remember little brother; Melinda will be the next one to die", Wyatt said before walking out of the room._

Crying he was dragged into the present. The pain of Kat's that was entwined with the fear that he wouldn't be able to protect Mel.

"Are you alright?", Phoebe asked.

Chris nodded to answer his aunt, although he felt horrible, before helping his sister up.

"Why didn't it work?", Paige asked.

"It worked, just not as you suspected", he said. "The spell said to show what was hidden in our hearts and it did. It showed you the pain, the grieve and the guilt we have to hide to keep going."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I tried to make this chapter a little lighter than the last one, so I hope you like it. I'm very busy so I don't know when I will be able to update again, but I wouldn't forget this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of its characters. **

* * *

As Piper stood in the kitchen making tea she thought about Chris's words. "The spell showed what was hidden in our hearts. It showed you the pain, the grieve and the guilt we have to hide to keep going", he had said. What world had their witch-whitelighters come from to have lost so many people they loved? And how could it be that two children bore the burden of all those death on their shoulders?

She walked with the tea into the living room. Chris and Melissa had crawled up against each other, but their head held high. Only the red eyes and the tearstains on their cheeks betrayed that they had been crying. Their faces didn't show any emotion. Which gave Piper the chills. Pain must be something the two of them put away as soon as possible. As Piper placed two teacups in front of them Chris gave her a reproachful look.

"Honeys, are you two alright?", Phoebe asked the younglings.

"Fine", both of them replied in a steady voice. Which was so emotionless that she couldn't believe them.

After a long silence Paige said: "What happened to my daughters?"

The whitelighters looked at each other before Chris said: "Wyatt killed them. That's all we can tell you."

"Wyatt will kill my children? But how? Why?" Paige sounded confused and shocked. Piper herself also couldn't comprehend that her little boy would kill his own cousins.

"Because Wyatt is a monster", Melissa said angry. For a split second tear reappeared in the eyes. "You have to understand that he will become a monster. He will kill millions of people, including two of his cousins. But it's not too late to change that."

Chris laid his hand on his little sister's head while looking at the Charmed Ones with determination. "You have to help us to prevent that part of our future. We have to find out what it is that turns Wyatt evil. All we know is that it happens within a year."

"How?", Phoebe asked. "How do you know it will happen within a year."

"A reliable source", he said. Phoebe gave them a doubting glance.

"Can I tell them?", Melissa asked, looking at her brother. As he nodded she said: "Penny. Your daughter inherits your power of premonition. She told us."

Phoebes face light up at hearing this, but immediately was struck down again as Chris said: "She died."

"She was killed by one of Wyatt's followers, shortly before I came here", Melissa added.

Phoebe buried her face in her hands. "I can't believe it." Melissa looked completely defeated. But then Phoebe looked up. "But I will. I will believe it and I will do everything I can to help you."

"You can count me in too", Paige said.

Piper saw the faces of Chris and Melissa relaxed a little. She may not trust them completely, but maybe they really wanted to help. "I won't let my child become evil." A little smile appeared on Chris's face, while his sisters face light up. "But for now I think it's a good idea for the two of you to rest", Piper said. "There is still an empty bedroom upstairs you can use."

"Thank you", Melissa said before standing up and walking away. "I'm going to sleep. Chris?" Quietly Chris followed her.

As they walked up the stairs Piper could heard Melissa say to her brother: "You know, it wasn't your fault."

"What?"

"Kat, Bianca, any of them. It wasn't your fault."

"It wasn't your fault either", he replied.

"I know, but knowing isn't the same as feeling. I will feel guilty till we stop it."

**\- The Next Morning at Chris and Melinda's Room -**

Chris looked at the bed. Melinda was still sleeping soundly. A soft bed and a warm room were apparently the only things Mel needed to catch up some sleep. Well that and the comfort of knowing that their family would help them in their mission. It hadn't been enough for him to drive the nightmares out. He kept seeing the death faces of Penny, Bianca and the twins. Nevertheless the hell of yesterday had an upside. With the help of the Charmed Ones the changes of success were a lot higher.

He walked downstairs to the kitchen. Where he found Piper feeding Wyatt some goo with one hand and holding a phone in the other. "I already said you could use the house for a dinner with Jason." As she spotted Chris she said: "Phoebe, I have to go now. I see you tonight." She put the phone down and walked towards Chris.

"Chris, uh. I…", she started. She took a deep breath. "I wanted to say, that I'm sorry for yesterday. Uh, it wasn't our intention to hurt you. We just wanted to understand."

"I know. But you have to know that Mel and I keep things for ourselves for a reason."

At that moment Melinda orbed in the kitchen. She was still in PJs, rubbing her eyes and with really bad bedhead.

"Was orbing really necessary, Sleepyhead?", he said well messing up her hair a little bit more.

She just stuck out her tongue. "It saves time. And speaking of time. Why did you let me sleep so long?", Melinda said while grabbing a slice of bread.

"You have to sleep sometime. You pulled three all-nighters this week."

"I will sleep when this all is over. So what's the demon of the day?"

"Swarm demons, I think."

In whirl of orbs Leo appeared in the kitchen. "Piper, the Elder… What are _they_ doing here?"

"Chris and Melissa are staying in Phoebe's room."

"They, WHAT! Why do you suddenly trust them? They claim Wyatt will become evil."

"Not if we can help it", Chris said.

"It won't happen anyway."

Melinda grunted before orbing away. Half a second later Chris heard the sound of orbs behind him. Before he could turn around he felt his sister pulling up his shirt, exposing the hundreds of scares he had on his back. His mother gasped her breath.

"This is what Wyatt will do", Melinda yelled. "He tortured Chris for three months and that was one of the lesser things he did."

Chris pulled his shirt out of Melinda's hands. He knew how bad the scares looked. For months he had been chained with magic-removing shackles and Wyatt had thrown fire- and energy balls at him and cut him, but the worst had been when Wyatt had killed Kat in front of his eyes.

"Stop it, Mel", he hissed knowing she wouldn't listen.

"Except for Chris, Wyatt killed everyone I loved", Melinda continued. "He slaughtered his own family. I know it's hard to believe, but you have to. Otherwise there is no way we can stop it." Her face had turned red as she had been screaming. She took a deep breath and said: "Anyway I will get dressed."

Melinda left the kitchen, leaving them with an awkward silence. Pipers still looked shocked to see all the scares Wyatt would give him and even Leo was struck dumb. Eventually Chris broke the silence by asking Leo why he had come. He started to tell about an order of demons, who might be after Wyatt.

**\- At Phoebe's room -**

Melinda pushed a loose board aside, showing a small space. When they were little, Chris had put his secret stash of candy in here. Which she had stolen every often. But right now there lay something way more important in the small space. She took out a small vail with a love potion she made some weeks ago. Leo was rarely here so this was her change.

She orbed to the kitchen and filled two cups of coffee. As she poured the love potion into the coffee someone behind her said: "What the hell are you doing?"

"Damn", Melinda said well turning around to face Phoebe.

Phoebe opened her mouth to call her sister, but Melinda was quicker and placed her hand on Phoebes mouth. With the touches a memory of ages ago flowed.

_A seven year old Melinda was standing in the kitchen staring at a big birthday cake. Causally she put forth a small finger to taste._

"_Young lady, what are you doing?"_

_The small girl froze when she heard the voice of her aunt Phoebe. As she turned around she tried to put up an innocent looking face. _

"_Nothing", she said in a very guilty voice._

"_You were about to munch that cake, weren't you?" Her aunt sounded more strict than angry. _

"_No", the little girl said as if her aunt had said something outrages._

"_That cake is for Wyatt. You wouldn't like it if he would eat of your birthday cake, would you?"_

_As her girl shook her head, Phoebe said: "Now, out of the kitchen. Go play in the garden with Prue and the twins."_

Phoebe stared at her for a second, one that lasted for hours. Melinda was sure she would find out the truth, till Phoebe said: "You grew up with our family, didn't you? For once tell me the truth about who you are."

Melinda sighed of relief. Her family maybe started to get to close to the truth, but she might be able to use this to distract her aunt from the love potion.

"Well, Chris and I lived next door. Chris and Wyatt were friends growing up and I always loved it when the cousins come to visit. We saw from close by how Wyatt changed."

"Is that why you want to save him? Because he was your friend once."

Melinda nodded, an other lie. The only reason she tried to save him was because she owed it to her mother to try. If it had been her call she would have killed Wyatt already.

"That explains a lot, but still what was it that you put in does cups?"

Damn, she hadn't forget. Experience had taught her that you better could keep your lies close to the truth and only the truth could save her now. "It's a love potion."

Phoebe was about the speak when Melinda said: "No wait. Piper and Leo have to be together or … my best friend won't be born."

"Piper and Leo will have another child?" Surprise and happiness sounded in her voice.

"In my time they do, but it has to happen soon. Or one of the best and kindest persons I know won't have existed. That child will save me as well as hundreds of other people."

"Why isn't it Piper and Leo's child here?"

"Because Wyatt killed his entire family."

"Well, I understand that you want your friend to be born, but this isn't the way." Well Phoebe said this she picked up the cups and poured them in the sink. Defeated Melinda watched the liquid flow away.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wow, my story has more than 100 followers. Thank you all. I'm glad you all like my story. And I'm very sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, but as I said before I'm very busy with my studies. Next one will come al lot this chapter I played a bit with some elements of the episode "Prince Charmed".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of its characters.**

* * *

Suddenly they heard Piper scream: "Wyatt!"

Melinda immediately grabbed a knife from the countertop and orbed to Wyatt's room. A demon in a black robe stood over the cradle of her brother, who was screaming. He was holding some sort of wand. Without thinking she ran towards him with the knife in her hand. The demon let the wand fall on the ground as she stabbed him in the back. A fireball appeared in his hand, but before he could throw it Chris orbed in and threw him into the cupboard with his telekinesis. Well the demon tried to get up, Melinda run towards him and pushed him back to the ground. Then she stabbed him multiple times, before he exploded. As she looked up, the young witch saw her parents and aunt standing in the doorway, all looking at her in shock. Piper walked to the cot to pick Wyatt up and then cradled him in her arms. A small ache shot through Melinda, but she immediately pushed the pain away. It was in no way useful to be jealous. But she couldn't deny it hurt that her mother was still looking at her in disgust, well that monster-to-be had all her love. Suddenly Melinda realized how she must have looked. She was sitting in the middle of a mess that was a baby room well she was covered in demon blood. The cupboard the demon had landed on was broken, there was a scorch mark on the wall and demon blood on the carpet.

"Are you alright?" Chris asked kneeling next to his little sister. Physical she was, so she nodded. Even though her mother looked at her like she was some kind of monster.

"Piper, don't worry. I will clean up the room", Melinda tried to make it right.

When she walked towards Piper, she turned a little bit, so Wyatt would be further away from her.

"Good", Piper said cool.

"I just saved you son. Why do you treat me like a monster?" Melinda said irritated to her mother.

"Have you seen yourself fight? You looked like demon, fighting like that with a kitchen knife."

"So what. I had to learn how to fight to stay alive and that I fight like a demon is kind of true. It was after all Bianca who taught me how to fight."

"Well I bet you mother will be very proud of you", she said sarcastically.

That was when Melinda couldn't stand it anymore. "Chris, let's go. Maybe we can find something out about this demon." Then she and her brother orbed to of the house.

**– At the Attic –**

Piper glanced at her son that was safely in this father's arms, before she continued to flip through the Book, trying to find the demon that attacked Wyatt, but without result. What worried her the most was that this might the order of demons Leo had told her about? Like many they were after Wyatt, but if the Elders know about it, they must be very dangerous.

"Piper, that was cruel to say", Phoebe said.

"What?" Piper looked at her sister.

"What you said to Melissa. You know she lost her mother. Besides that she and Chris saved Wyatt."

"I know, but they frustrated me. One moment they seem to be helpful and the next they look more like a couple of demons."

"Well, they still don't deserve it to be treated that way."

Paige walked in the room. "Let's worry about our whitelighters later. They probably won't show their face quite some time. So let's focus on the demon at hand", she said looking over Pipers shoulder. "Did you find anything?"

"No. Let's hope we just vanquished it."

"Famous last words", they suddenly heard Chris say, how appeared in a cloud of lights. Immediately Melissa materialized next to him.

"You are back quickly", Piper reacted.

"Well keeping Wyatt safe is more important, than... It just doesn't matter", Melissa said.

"We asked around in the underworld and found out who are after Wyatt", Chris said.

"It's a demonic cult called the Order", Chris continued, "They used to be very powerful, till their leader was killed and they think he is reincarnated."

"Wyatt?"

"He is so young, that they can turn him evil", Melissa said.

"So this is what turns him? The demon you have been looking for all this time?" Paige said.

"Maybe, but I don't think this is what happened in our timeline. Since he was raised by you." She nodded to Piper and Leo "That wouldn't happen if he had been turned by the Order they would keep him."

"They should be easy to vanquish with the Power of Three."

"Leo, do you watch Wyatt?" Piper asked.

"You're sure, you will be alright?"

"Chris and I will be there too. So don't worry", Melissa said.

"No way, Mel. You're not going", Chris said. "These demons are way too dangerous."

"I fought thousand times more powerful beings. So shush."

"No." Chris gave his little sister a stern look. "Besides it's better if there are two people watching Wyatt."

"Fine", Melissa snarled.

Chris took Phoebes hand and Paige hers and they orbed out.

**– – ****– – – – ****– –**

She and Leo were left behind in an awkward silence. Melinda knew very well how much Leo distrusted her. Not that she liked him better then he liked her.

"Let's go downstairs. Wyatt probably would like to play with his toys."

"Fine, but you stay away from him."

"Fine." Well she said that Melinda grabbed the Book of Shadows and followed Leo to the conservatory. Her father and brother already sat on the ground, playing with some cars. She sat on the bench and made herself comfortable, flipping through the book. By now she knew it practically from inside out, so it didn't take long before she lost her concentration. Staring at her little family scene, she realized that she never had that. At least not with her father. He would leave even before she was born and never be there for her. How hard hadn't she tried to get his attention? But he always ignored her. He had always missed the important moments in her life.

Suddenly a red car appeared on the book. She took up the toy and smiled at Wyatt. "Do you want to play?"

The toddler nodded happily.

"Wyatt, Melissa is really busy reading. So she can't play with you", Leo said, giving her nasty look. The one she used to get when she continued nag for his attention. Then he stood up and walked towards her taking the toy out of her hand.

_The rain was pouring down. Well a seven year old Melinda sat with her back against the pillar of the Golden Gate Bridge. Tears mixing with the raindrops. Her hair was still in a bun and she had makeup on her face. It was the day she had her first ballet performance. The most perfect day and it had been ruined by her dad, who again had forgotten his promise to come._

_Blue lights appeared and Chris materialized in front of her. He was wearing a raincoat and had an umbrella in his hand. Holding it above her head, he sat down next to her._ _"__You know that Dad is just an ass."_

_"__You can't say that. It's a bad word."_

_"__Well it is truth anyway. Dad should have been there to see you dance."_

_"__Dad probably had to save the world or something, right. My performance isn't that important", the little girl said with a watery voice._

_"__It is. You practiced for months. You know, Mom is very proud of you."_

_"__Really", she asked hopeful._

_"__Really. She told me. And I think you dance really well."_

_A watery smile appeared on her face._

_"__But don't tell anyone a said that. Or I will orb your teddy bear to China", Chris added quickly._

_Melinda's short arms circled around her brother's torso. "Thank you, Chris", she murmured._

_Chris freed himself from her arms. "Let's go home. Mom will be worried."_

Leo looked at her surprised. Melinda wondered if it was the little scene between her and Chris that surprised him or that it was just the shock of seeing her memory.

"I'm sorry about your dad. No parent should abandon their child like that."

"Remember you said that."

"What do you mean? I will ever neglect Wyatt, will I?"

"No, but it's good to keep in mind that's all."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter will be a little bit different. Normally I only use the perspective of Piper, Chris or Melinda, but this chapter will be through the eyes of Victor. Have fun :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of its characters.**

* * *

It had been quite some time since he had visited his daughters. He had especially missed his grandson during this time, Victor thought well walking up the stairs to the front porch. Piper opened the door. As he stepped into the hall he saw a young man with dark hair walk down the stairs. He froze at seeing Victor, giving him a very strange look. The girl that walked behind the man, bummed into him.

"What..." Then she placed her hand over her mouth as if she wanted to stop herself from saying something. Her dark eyes had something familiar.

"Dad, this are our new whitelighters. Chris Perry and his sister Melissa", Piper said as she waved her hand to them. The young man stepped forward and gave Victor a hand. "Uh, nice to meet you, Mr. Bennet." The boy, Chris, seemed pretty uncomfortable.

"Yes, nice to meet you", the girl said. "If you don't mind, I won't give you a hand since I don't want to hit you with my uncontrolled magic", she said with a sugar sweet smile. "Excuse use, we have to make some potions." Then she graped her brother's hand and dragged him toward the kitchen.

"Don't blow up my kitchen", Piper yelled after them.

"Don't worry", Melissa called back.

"They seem to be a bit strange", Victor said while the two whitelighters disappeared into the kitchen.

"You have no idea. But come to the sunroom."

During coffee Piper told him about the many things that happened. How Phoebe had come back home after breaking up with her boyfriend. He couldn't blame the man that he couldn't handle magic, but breaking his little girls heart was unforgivable.

Mostly Piper had spoken about the whitelighters. How they claimed to have come for the future to prevent Wyatt from turning evil. Something he had to agree with Piper was hard to believe. About them contently lying and keeping secrets. And how Melissa's power was the only thing showing them some truth. He found it very disturbing that Piper let to people she distrusted so much into her and Wyatt's live.

"Piper", he heard the young man say behind him. "Can you help us a bit?" He had a very guilty look on his face. Then the girl walked out of the kitchen. She was completely covered with pink goo.

Before Piper could open her mouth Melissa held up her hand to stop her saying anything and said: "I promised I wouldn't blow up the kitchen. I didn't say that I wouldn't coat it with pink gunk. Please excuse me, I will wash this off before it sticks." With those words she walked out of the room.

Piper gave Chris a very angry look. "I'm really sorry, m... Piper. We must have put something wrong into the potion, since it started to spit out pink stuff."

"Do you think?" Piper snapped sarcastically.

"I will clean it up." Chris said sounding like a kicked puppy. "But can you please freeze the pan. It's still vomiting."

"What!" Piper pushed him aside to rush to the kitchen. For a moment Victor thought to see a smile appear on Chris's face.

**– – ****– – – – ****– –**

Piper was still yelling to Chris in the kitchen when Melissa walked back into the room. Now clean from the pink stuff she sat down in front of him.

"How long do you think she will continue yelling?", the girl asked nonchalant.

"I don't know, but she seemed quite angry."

"Well, we will survive." It was so strange that an angry Piper didn't seem to scare her at all.

"Tell me, how did you and your brother became my girls new whitelighters."

"Complicated story, but we came from the future to help out. And since Leo became an Elder, it was logical for us to take his place."

"You came from the future?" Victor could hardly believe he heard it right.

Melissa nodded quietly.

"How is the future like?"

"Sad." As she said the word her chocolate brown eyes became misty. With the sad expression on her face she looked like a girl. Victor took her hand to comfort her. Without warning a strange vision appeared.

_Victor saw an older version of himself standing in the hall, with Paige._

"_Paige, please let me take them for a trip", he said._

_Paige looked stubbornly at him. "No Victor, Chris and Melinda don't need to that stress. They lost their mom."_

"_I know that. But that's exactly why they need to get out of the house. To take their minds of things. Wouldn't a road trip with their grandpa be a good way to do that?"_

_Paige didn't seem to give in. "But what if you are attacked by demons?"_

"_They can be attacked everywhere. And they have their powers to protect themselves or they simply orb out. It will be alright."_

"_I still don't think it's a good idea."_

"_Please, Aunty Paige." A young girl come running from her hiding place. The girl wasn't much older than ten or eleven, but he recognized the deep brown eyes. Eyes that were exactly like Pipers, he realized._

"_Please, can we go with Grampa."_

_Paige kneeled so she could look the girl in the eyes._

"_Are you really sure, honey? Don't you think__ it'll b__e a better idea if you would stay home?"_

_Melissa or Melinda shook her head. "No, I want to go. But only as Chris will come too."_

"What the hell was that?", Victor said.

"Please, don't tell them", the girl said. Her eyes were wide and panic sounded in her voice. "I will explain everything later, but please, don't tell Piper."

At that moment Piper walked in. "What can you not tell me?"

For a second I looked to the bagging eyes before I said: "She made the mistake with the goo spitting potion before, so she should have known better."

"You are forbidden to ever use my kitchen again. I also told this to your brother. And now go I don't want to see you or your brother again today."

**– – ****– – – – ****– –**

When Victor left the house several hours later, he found a note in his coat. It said that the whitelighters would explain everything that evening. He didn't really know if he wanted to hear what they had to say, afraid that his suspicions were confirmed. That the two of them were his grandchildren. Which meant that if they lost their mother, he had lost one of his girls, probably Piper.

When he opened the door of his apartment he was surprised to find two figures sitting on his couch.

"Hey, Grampa", the girl said. Chris pushed her into the side. "Do you have to be so... so you?"

"Well since I'm me. Yes, I have to be!" The young man rolled his eyes.

At least one thing was clear they defiantly were siblings, Victor thought.

"So just start explaining."

"Well long story short. I have the power to show others my memory's. So that's what you saw. We are Piper's children, your grandchildren. We come from a horrible future in which Wyatt has become evil and don't have any family left. We come back in time to prevent that all from happening. Any other questions?"

"As my sister forgets to mention, we have to keep our identity a secret. Or we could change the future in different ways than we want."

"That I don't understand. You want to change the future anyway and the girls would trust you. Wouldn't it make everything easier."

"Maybe, but it could also cause one or both of us not to be born. Or one of cousins not to be born. You never know. Just like the butterfly effect."

It was all so much. All they had told him. Victor took a cigar out of his jacked.

"Alright, I will keep your secret." He had hardly said that before he was hugged by his grandson. "Thanks, Grampa." When Chris let go of his grandfather, Victor also received a hug from Melinda.

"Well, I think we have to go, save the world and all", the girl said.

"You are always welcome here, you know."

Both of their face were split by a smile. "We know, Grampa", Melinda said before she orbed out. He lit up the cigar.

"Oh Grampa, you might find a different habit. To avoid future problems, if you know what I mean", Chris said before following his little sisters example. Victor immediately put out his cigar.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks everyone for your nice reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of its characters.**

* * *

Piper walked past the basement door, when she heard talking. Since Phoebe and Jason broke up and her sister had returned home, Chris and Melissa stayed in the basement.

"Do you think we can save Wyatt?", Piper heard Melissa say.

"We have to." Chris' voice sounded determined.

Piper stood at the door. She knew she shouldn't be listening in, but she couldn't stop herself. They were talking about her little boy.

"If we can't, we have to do the alternative", the girl said.

After a short silence Chris whispered: "Maybe."

"I don't know any more if I can kill baby Wyatt", Melissa said softly.

Piper froze on the spot. They really thought about killing her son.

"Mom would hate us for even consider it. I hate myself for even consider it", Chris said.

"Mom is gone and it might be the only way to save the world and our family."

"That doesn't mean we should do it."

It surprised Piper that it was Chris how defended her son, while his sister wanted him death.

"I'm not going back, Chris", Melissa suddenly said in a headstrong tone. "I rather jump of the Golden Gate Bridge, than go back to our time if it's unchanged."

"Don't say that! Never say that." The panic was clear in the boy's voice.

"I'm not giving up! But I'm not going back their either. I don't care about the price, but I will change it. Even if that means killing Wyatt or wiping out our own existence. Better not to be born at all than to live in hell."

Piper got a knot in her stomach. How bad was their world, to be so desperate. She was about to walk away, when Melissa said: "We also have to hurry with fixing your mistake."

"I know", was Chris' reaction, before it went silent.

**– A few hours later –**

Melinda walked into the attic. "Mel, think I found a poison to vanish those scabber demons."

"It will have to wait. I will be away for a few hours."

Her brother looked up from the potion he was making. He blinked his eyes a few times before he asked: "Mel, what are you wearing?"

She smiled. "It's called a dress."

"You don't wear dresses", her brother stated.

"Well, today I do."

"Mel, what are you up to?"

Melinda grinned and said: "Ruin Mom's date." With those words she glamoured into a tall blond and orbed in front of the apartment of Greg the fireman. She took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. As soon as Greg opened the door Melinda bust into the room.

"I know there was someone else", she yelled. "How can you? We are having a baby!"

Melinda's heart was beating in her throat, as she was yelling.

"Who are you?", Greg yelled. "You're nuts. Piper, I have no idea how this is." Piper just looked completely stunned by the situation.

"How can you say that? You said you loved me." Melinda felt as if she was copying a bad movie or maybe she was. Greg tried to shove her to the door, but two older brothers had learned her to fight back. Suddenly she got a flash of his memory. Greg was yelling at some redhead that it was over and that she had to leave him alone.

"Is this how you treat all your women? The woman before me you called her insane too. Was she too abandoned by you for another?" Then Melinda turned to Piper. "If I were you I would run away now. And you – she turned again to Greg – you are just a pig. Do you really think you can treat women this way?"

"You are wrong. I. Don't. Know. You", Greg yelled in her face.

Piper stood up and said: "I think, I will leave you two to talk this out alone."

As soon as Piper left the apartment Melinda relaxed. She looked at Greg: "I'm sorry, but it's better this way. You better stay away from Piper from now on." Leaving him perplexed she left. When she was out of view she lifted the glamouring and orbed to the manor.

About twenty minutes later Piper returned home, loud complaining about her ruined date. Phoebe quickly gave a listening ear. Melinda quietly listened in, hoping that Piper would blame everything on Greg and not the crazy girl she had played. In the middle of the rant Chris walked in and said: "If your date was that bad, you definitely should break up with him." He gave a quick smile to Melinda, while their mom gave him an irritated look.

"Piper, what does your gut tell you?", Phoebe asked.

"Only that is was completely insane. All of it."

"Well maybe it happen for a reason."

"I...", Piper started, but she was interrupted by Leo, who appeared in a whirlwind of orbs. "I need to talk to the two of you", he said to Chris and Melinda. The siblings gave each other a wondering look.

"I petitioned with the Elders", Leo continued. "They agree with me that it's better to send the two of you back to your own time."

"What!", Chris and Melinda yelled at the same time.

"You can't do that! Wyatt will kill us if we go back", Chris said.

"Not my problem", Leo said.

"Your right it's not your problem that your son will kill us", Melinda said with venom in her voice. "It's not like he will let us die as easily as burning us alive or decapitating us and put our heads on stick. No, we went way too far for that. He will probably torture us for days, before he will put our heads on sticks. And since he hates me more than my brother, he will probably make me watch him tortures Chris to death before he will do the same things to me."

"Don't lie!"

"Lie! My little sister just gave an accurate description of what will happen. You saw my scars and that was before we came here."

"Chris is right. Wyatt is capable of truth horrors. Take my hand and I will show you what he did to my boyfriend. A powerless, unimportant, sixteen years old boy."

Melinda held her hand up, daring Leo to take it.

"_Mel, why are you even looking at that", Tam said behind her._

_A sixteen year old Melinda looked over shoulder at her cousins, before turning her head back to the television screen. Soon there would be a live broadcast showing Wyatt torturing Chris._

"_Because it's the only way I know he is still alive", she said more to herself then to Tamora._

_Kat sat down next to her. "Chris has been captured for more than a month. If Wyatt didn't kill him yet, he is not going to."_

"_Unless Wyatt changes his mind or Chris collapses under the torture", Melinda said._

"_Shut up. Don't be such a pessimist."_

"_Tam is right. You are only hurting yourself by watching. Which is exactly what Wyatt wants." Kat rose to turn of the television, when Wyatt stepped in front of the camera. "Tonight I won't show you Christopher. Instead I will show what happens when you want to join the so called resistance." With a wave of his hand a boy appeared. Blood was sticking to his dirty blond hair. He held his head up and his blue eyes looked straight into the camera._

_Melinda put her hands for her mouth. "Micheal."_

"_Mel, put it off!", Kat yelled. They all know that Wyatt would kill the boy._

"_We have to do something", Tam said._

"_We can't do anything. Going there is exactly what Wyatt wants." Melinda sighted. "Our lives are more worth than his." Tears were burning behind her eyes._

"_Mel, how can you say that? He is your boyfriend", Tam said surprised._

_Melinda bit her lip to keep herself from crying. "Because we are the only ones that make a change against Wyatt, even if it's very small. We are the last hope for the world." Taking over the responsibility of the resistance since her brother had been captured had made her hard._

"_But I have to see this since this is my fault", she said. "You continue working."_

"_No, we won't leave you alone", Kit said while she took Melinda's hand. Tam sat down on Melinda's other side. Together they stared silently to the screen. With every hit of a fireball Kat shrinked in. When the blood was pouring out of his wounds Tam had to look away. But Melinda's eyes never left the screen. Melinda kept watching, while the tears were streaming over her cheeks. 'Till the moment Micheal collapsed on the ground. He was nothing more than the bleeding pile of defeat, when Melinda jumped up and ran out of the room._

She pulled herself and Leo back to the present. Piper and Phoebe looked curious at Leo, wondering what he had seen. Her father had a light shade of green. Melinda herself felt like her stomach was turned upside down. Just like that day.

"This and worse will happen if you send us back", she said without any emotion. "Chris, let's go after that demon you spoke of this morning."

Leo just stared at her well she and her brother left the attic. They had hardly walked down one pair of stairs, when Melinda collapsed on the ground, crying.


End file.
